


In a Second

by heartspocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Other, not really shippy tbh sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping for formalwear is awkward enough without a handsome salesperson hanging around a little too closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raineishida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/gifts).



Roxas catches Axel’s smirk in the mirror and it makes him shift uncomfortably.

“Who’s the lucky girl?” Axel asks, looking him up and down, examining for a flaw or--in all probability--an up-sell. 

“Er... Her name’s Naminé, but we’re just friends. We promised each other back in freshman year that if we were still single by Senior prom, we’d go together.” 

Axel’s smirk transforms into a grin, and that’s how Roxas knows he’s been talking too much. He wonders if he’s the only loser who’s ever come into a tux shop without a gaggle of friends (and mentally curses Sora, Hayner, and Pence for having clubs after school every day, and having dates, and having shopped so much earlier). Looking around, there are groups of guys his age out and about, being helped by sales associates, but none seem to be giving them the same amount of interest as Axel’s giving to him. Which just sort of adds to the self-consciousness.

“Fair enough,” Axel says evenly, finally. There’s a bit of silence as Roxas examines himself in the mirror; he knows Naminé’s going to be in this shimmery, light blue that she also said the picture she took didn’t capture correctly. He thinks this one goes with the general idea without being too matchy-matchy. He and Naminé look similar enough as it is without matching. “It looks good,” Axel adds. “The best so far. Seriously.” 

Roxas smiles bashfully; it’s the seventh tux they’ve tried.

“Yeah,” he says. “I think I’ll go with this one.” 

Axel nods. “Good choice, kiddo. Go ahead and get changed, I’ll see if I can find a new one in the back.” 

Roxas turns, all too ready to leave the three mirrors in front of him and get back into his jeans and t-shirt, when Axel sweeps by him. 

What he says as he passes takes a moment for Roxas to register: “If I was in high school, I’d have snatched you up in a second.”


End file.
